A Visit To Promised Island Part 1
by MisuteriTenshi
Summary: When the inner scouts visit Wataru Minakami on Promised Island, they end up getting a surprise, read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. Real Girls Like Us? Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon is a copyright of Naoko Takeuchi, I also don't own Sister Princess, Sister Princess is a copyright of Starchild.**

 **Real Girls Like Us? Part 1**

 **One day after school on Promised Island, Wataru Minakami came into the living room after doing his homework in his bedroom to find six of his twelve younger sisters watching their favorite anime series, Sailor Moon.**

 **Karen, Yotsuba, Aria, Kaho, Hinako, and Shirayuki had already finished their homework, while Sakuya, Mamoru, Chikage, Marie, Rinrin, and Haruka were still in their bedrooms doing their own homework.**

 **"My favorite sailor scout is Serena Tsukino, also known as Sailor Moon," Kaho said. "who is your favorite, Aria?"**

 **"Aria likes," Aria answered. "Sailor Venus, also known as Mina Aino."**

 **"I like Sailor Mars or Raye Hino." Hinako said.**

 **"My favorite sailor scout is Sailor Mercury a.k.a. Amy Mizuno," Shirayuki said. "who's your favorite sailor scout, Karen?"**

 **"I like Tuxedo Mask or Darien Shields," Karen answered Shirayuki. "he's so dreamy."**

 **"I like Sailor Jupiter also known as Lita Kino." Yotsuba said.**

 **Wataru couldn't help but listen with interest to the conversation that his sisters were having.**


	2. Real Girls Like Us? Part 2

**Real Girls Like Us? Part 2**

 **"They are real people," Wataru told his sisters. "as real as you and me, and they're coming in from Tokyo on the three o'clock ferry."**

 **"They're coming in on the ferry, Mon Frere," Aria asked. "really?"**

 **"Really, Aria." Wataru said gently.**

 **On the ferry from Tokyo to Promised Island, Serena, Darien, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Luna, and Artemis were enjoying the trip.**

 **"Too bad your boyfriends couldn't come with us too." Serena said.**

 **"You know my Katsiji, Serena," Lita said. "he** _ **always**_ **gets motion sickness if he doesn't take an easy ride."**

 **"Of course," Serena said. "that's right."**

 **The ferry stopped at the Promised Island dock.**

 **"Last stop, Promised Island," the ferry captain said. "everybody off."**

 **Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Darien, Luna, and Artemis disembarked from the ferry.**

 **Back at the Welcome House, Sakuya, Mamoru, Chikage, Marie, Rinrin, and Haruka all came downstairs to the living room from doing their homework in their bedrooms to find Wataru getting ready to head out the door.**

 **"Where are you going, Bro?" Rinrin asked out of curiosity.**

 **"I am going to the dock," Wataru answered Rinrin. "an old friend of mine is coming into town on the ferry this afternoon."**


	3. Real Girls Like Us? Part 3

**Real Girls Like Us? Part 3**

 **"Hey, Big Bro," Mamoru asked curiously. "what is your friend like?"**

 **"Well," Wataru answered Mamoru. "Darien as I call him because his** _ **real name**_ **is Mamoru Chiba, he goes by his middle name and American father's last name, anyway, he is a really cool guy, we met in Crossroads where he attended Crossroads Junior High School."**

 **"Why do you call him by his middle name by chance?" Mamoru asked Wataru out of curiosity.**

 **"I have told him** _ **so much**_ **about you in my** _ **many many many**_ **emails since he & I had met, Mamoru," Wataru explained. "that, and calling him by his middle name will help me know who I am talking to."**

 **"Oh, I see." Mamoru said.**

 **It was a warm and sunny spring day that felt like summer, so Wataru didn't even need his jacket.**

 **"I'm leaving now," Wataru said. "I'll see you girls in a few minutes."**

 **Wataru turned to go until Karen stopped him.**

 **"Wait, Big Brother!" Karen called out.**

 **Wataru turned to Karen, "Yes, what is it?" he asked her.**

 **"We would like to come with you to greet your friend." Karen said.**

 **"That's right, Dear Brother." Sakuya said to Wataru matter-of-factly.**

 **Now, Wataru was** _ **really**_ **embarrassed, "It can't be true." he said.**

 **Back on the dock, Darien, Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Luna, and Artemis were still waiting for Wataru to arrive.**

 **"Hey, Darien," Serena asked curiously. "what is your friend like?"**

 **"Well," Darien answered Serena. "the last time I saw Wataru was when we met at home in Crossroads where I attended Crossroads Junior High School, he calls me by my middle name whenever we email each other."**

 **"Why does Wataru call you by your middle name?" Amy asked Darien curiously.**

 **"He has told me** _ **so much**_ **about his sporty younger sister named Mamoru in his** _ **many many many**_ **emails since he & I had met, Amy," Darien explained. "that, and calling me by my middle name will help him know who he is talking to."**

 **"Oh, I see." Amy said.**

 **"I'd like to get to know this sporty girl, Mamoru," Lita said. "hey, Darien?"**

 **Darien turned to face Lita, "What is it?" he asked.**

 **"Does Wataru have any other sisters?" Lita asked Darien.**

 **"Yes, Lita, Wataru actually has eleven other sisters," Darien answered. "and all of them, like Mamoru, are younger than he is."**

 **"What? That's a dozen younger sisters in all!" Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina all shouted in disbelief.**


	4. Meeting The Minakami Family

**Meeting The Minakami Family**

 **Soon enough, the thirteen members of the Minakami family came to the Promised Island dock to welcome Darien, Luna, Artemis, and the five girls to the island.**

 **"Wataru, Buddy!" Darien exclaimed, he and his friends were standing by the ferry.**

 **"Hi, Darien!" Wataru called out.**

 **"Um... Serena... you had better transform, we have company." Luna whispered.**

 **"You got it, Luna," Serena began. "Moon Cosmic..."**

 **"Wait, Serena," Darien shouted. "those twelve girls are in fact Wataru's younger sisters!** _ **Please**_ **, do not transform and attack them!"**

 **"Oh, oops," Serena said. "I forgot your friend said that he had sisters."**

 **"That's quite all right, Serena," Karen said. "by the way, my name is Karen."**

 **One by one, the sisters introduced themselves while the six friends and the cats and the Minakami family walked back to the Welcome House together.**


	5. Lita's Cooking! Shirayuki's Jealousy

**Lita's Cooking! Shirayuki's Jealousy**

 **Once at the Welcome House that evening, Darien, Serena, and Wataru were all feeling hungry.**

 **"Would you like me to cook supper for you, Elder Brother?" Shirayuki asked Wataru.**

 **"Oh no, Shirayuki, that shouldn't be necessary," Wataru said. "I think we should just let Lita here handle cooking supper."**

 **"Me? But Wataru, I'm a guest." Lita protested.**

 **"Oh, Lita," Serena said. "you are just being modest, go ahead and cook something."**

 **"But," Lita protested. "I don't want to put Shirayuki out."**

 **"Hmph," Shirayuki shouted jealously. "you already have, Lita!"**

 **Shirayuki raced off, she was feeling hurt.**

 **"Wait up," Wataru called. "wait up!"**

 **Wataru began to race after Shirayuki, but Lita stopped him.**

 **"Hold it, Wataru!" Lita called out.**

 **Wataru turned and faced Lita directly.**


	6. A Dark Secret Revealed Part 1

**A Dark Secret Revealed Part 1**

 **"What is it, Lita?" Wataru asked.**

 **"Let me talk to Shirayuki." Lita answered Wataru, there was a determined look on her face.**

 **Serena stood up, "Wait a minute, Lita! I don't even think it's such a good idea to meddle in Wataru's sister's personal affairs!" she warned worriedly.**

 **"She is not going to meddle, Serena," Mamoru said kindly. "Lita just simply wants to talk to Shirayuki cook to... what does Lita like to do when she's not in school or battling evil as Sailor Jupiter?"**

 **Lita simply just blushed with embarrassment, "How do** _ **you**_ **know about my secret identity?" she asked Mamoru.**

 **"I alao watch Sailor Moon, when I'm** _ **not**_ **too busy doing my homework." Mamoru answered Lita.**

 **"Mamo... ru..." Lita began.**

 **"Now, go," Mamoru said to Lita. "go and comfort Shirayuki."**

 **"Right!" Lita exclaimed.**

 **Lita raced off to Shirayuki's bedroom to make amends with her.**


	7. A Dark Secret Revealed Part 2

**A Dark Secret Revealed Part 2**

 **Shirayuki was in her bedroom reading a cookbook of German recipies when she heard a knock upon her door.**

 **"Go away! I don't want to see anybody right now!" Shirayuki yelled angrily.**

 **"I just want to apologize to you," Lita said to Shirayuki from the other side of the door. "may I come in?"**

 **"If you must." Shirayuki sighed.**

 **Lita entered Shirayuki's bedroom to find Shirayuki sitting in a chair reading a cookbook of German recipies.**

 **"If you're wanting to learn how to cook German style," Lita said to Shirayuki. "then, maybe I can help you."**

 **Shirayuki's eyes brightened, "I'd love that!" she exclaimed, hugging Lita gratefully.**

 **Back in the living room of the Welcome House, Darien noticed Chikage doing a tarot card reading.**

 **"Oh no!" Chikage exclaimed.**

 **Darien was now concerned, "What is it, Chikage?" he asked.**

 **"The Heart Snatchers or the Bureau of Bad Behavior, whatever you prefer to call them, anyway, they are trying to revive Queen Beryl so that she in turn can revive Queen Metallia!" Chikage answered Darien.**

 **Darien was now shocked by what he was hearing.**

 **"What about my men? Are they in danger too?" Darien curiously asked Chikage.**

 **"No, Darien," Chikage answered. "not as long as they have their memories of you as their devoted master."**

 **"So I see." Darien told Chikage.**

 **Lita & Shirayuki came downstairs.**

 **"Everyone, supper will be ready shortly." Lita said.**


	8. A Dark Secret Revealed Part 3

**A Dark Secret Revealed Part 3**

 **"Great! What will we be having?" Serena asked.**

 **"With Lita's assistance," Shirayuki answered Serena. "Princess is making her famous sauerbraten with a side of königsberger klopse and Königsberger marzipan for dessert."**

 **"German food, nice touch," Haruka said. "for me, it'll feel like I am back in my homeland."**

 **"What do you mean?" Serena asked Haruka.**

 **"Haruka comes from Germany, Serena," Yotsuba answered. "just like Aria hails from France and I hail from England."**

 **"I see." Serena said.**

 **During supper that evening, Darien had a memory.**

 **Within his memory, it was in the living room of the Welcome House, Darien noticed Chikage doing a tarot card reading.**

 **"Oh no!" Chikage exclaimed.**

 **Darien was now concerned, "What is it, Chikage?" he asked.**

 **"The Heart Snatchers or the Bureau of Bad Behavior, whatever you prefer to call them, anyway, they are trying to revive Queen Beryl so that she in turn can revive Queen Metallia!" Chikage answered Darien.**

 **Darien was now shocked by what he was hearing.**

 **"What about my men? Are they in danger too?" Darien curiously asked Chikage.**

 **"No, Darien," Chikage answered. "not as long as they have their memories of you as their devoted master."**

 **"So I see." Darien told Chikage.**

 **"** _ **Chiba**_ **-** _ **kun**_ **," Darien heard someone call out to him. "** _ **Chiba**_ **-** _ **kun**_ **!"**

 **Darien was brought back to reality by the sound of Kaho's voice, "What is it?" he asked Kaho.**

 **"Can you please pass the celery sticks?" Kaho asked Darien.**

 **Darien passed the bowl of celery sticks to Serena who passed it on to Amy who passed it down to Rinrin who passed it down to Kaho.**

 **"Wataru, Buddy," Darien asked. "may I use your telephone?"**

 **"Of course you may, Darien," Wataru answered. "the telephone's in the kitchen."**


	9. Darien's Phone Call

**Darien's Phone Call**

 **Darien stood up from the dining room table, "Thank you, Wataru." Darien said.**

 **Darien left to use the telephone in the kitchen.**

 **At a stately looking mansion in Crossroads Tokyo, Kazuyuki Stanton heard the telephone ringing while he and his three younger brothers were eating their own supper.**

 **Tonight for supper, the Stanton family's chef, Akari made baguettes with butter, boeuf bourguignon, choucroute garnie, and for dessert, Akari made a Charlotte cake, it was a very French supper.**

 **Kzuyuki got up to answer the telephone, "Hello?" he asked.**

 **"Hello, Kazuyuki," Darien said. "this is Darien."**

 **"Darien," Kazuyuki exclaimed. "how are things on Promised Island?"**

 **"Everything here is fine, however," Darien warned Kazuyuki. "you and your brothers will need to come here by plane for your own protection."**

 **"Why is that, Darien?" Kazuyuki asked, he was worried.**

 **"To put it simply, Kazuyuki," Darien said urgently. "your lives are in danger."**

 **"Danger," Kazuyuki asked. "what kind of danger?"**

 **"The heavy kind," Darien answered Kazuyuki seriously. "the Heart Snatchers or the Bureau of Bad Behavior, whatever you prefer to call them, anyway, they are trying to revive Queen Beryl so that she in turn can revive Queen Metallia!"**

 **"Whoa! That** _ **is**_ **some heavy danger," Kazuyuki said. "I'll be sure to tell my brothers at once! See you when we arrive, Darien!"**

 **"I'll see you guys when you arrive, Kazuyuki." Darien said.**

 **After getting off the phone with Darien, Kazuyuki went back into the dining room to talk to his brothers.**

 **"Everyone, we will leaving for Promised Island tomorrow morning by plane." Kazuyuki said to his younger brothers, Katsuji, Masaya, and Keiichi.**

 **"But, Kazuyuki, what about my motion sickness problem?" Katsuji asked, he was concerned.**

 **"Oh don't sweat it, Katsuji," Masaya said. "they do carry barf bags on airplanes after all."**

 **"Thank you, Masaya." Katsuji said.**

 **"Anytime, Katsuji." Masaya said.**

 **Keiichi swallowed the bite of boeuf bourguignon that he had in his mouth before speaking.**

 **"I don't know about the rest of you," Keiichi said. "but I cannot wait to see Amy!"**

 **"That's good, Keiichi," Kazuyuki stated. "because we will need to pack our bags and get some well deserved shut eye if we are going to be going to Promised Island tomorrow morning."**

 **Back on Promised Island that night, Wataru was tucking Hinako into her bed.**


	10. Keiichi's Dream

**Keiichi's Dream**

 **"Hey, Bro Bro?" Hinako asked.**

 **"What is it, Hina?" Wataru answered.**

 **"What are Darien's friends like?" Hinako asked Wataru, she was curious.**

 **"We'll find that out in the morning, Hina," Wataru said kindly. "as of right now, you really need to get some sleep."**

 **"Okay, Bro Bro." Hinako yawned.**

 **Hinako fell asleep quickly.**

 **Back in Tokyo, Keiichi had finished packing his suitcase, fallen asleep, and begun to have a dream.**

 **Within Keiichi's dream, it was a few months after they met at the pond during the Silver Millennium, Princess Amy of Mercury & Lord Zoisite who was half Mercurian & half Earthling met once again in the Moon Queen's royal ballroom.**

 **Suddenly, Queen Beryl attacked the Moon ready & willing to kill anybody as well as everybody that was in her way.**

 **Princess Amy had given her heart shaped musical locket to Lord Zoisite so that he would never forget the special romantic bond they shared.**

 **"Where are you going?" Lord Zoisite asked Princess Amy.**

 **"To teach Queen Beryl a lesson!" Princess Amy answered Lord Zoisite.**

 **Sailors Jupiter, Moon, & Venus, and Princess Raye of Mars as well as Prince Darien of Earth and Lords Malachite, Neflite of Earth & Jupiter (his father was Jupiterian & his mother was from Earth), Malachite's mother was from Venus & his father was from Earth, Zoisite's mother was from Earth & his father was from Mercury, & Lord Jedite's father was from Mars & his mother was from Earth, the five boys could also not believe what they were seeing.**

 **"No Amy," Sailor Moon called. "you simply** _ **cannot**_ **risk your life for my world!"**

 **"Let it go Sailor Moon," Sailor Venus said. "this is the Mercury Princess's destiny."**

 **Princess Amy then tried to use her Mercury sword to defeat Queen Beryl.**

 **All of a sudden, a blue transformation pen appeared before Princess Amy of Mercury.**

 **Princess Amy then grabbed the blue transformation pen, "Mercury Power!" she called out.**

 **"Oh no! No! No," Queen Beryl screamed in terror. "** _ **anybody**_ **but** _ **her**_ **!"**

 **Princess Amy then transformed herself into Sailor Mercury.**

 **A blue heart shaped crystal appeared within Sailor Mercury's hand, "Mercury Crystal! Close the portal to the Negaverse!" she called out.**

 **The gentle Mercurian Princess ended up getting her soldier's powers by closing the portal to the Negaverse not just trapping Queen Beryl but also trapping herself.**

 **"Amy no," Sailor Jupiter shouted out in pain & agony. "come back to us! Come back to us Amy!"**

 **"It will do no good screaming like that Sailor Jupiter," Jedite said coldly. "Amy is one of the dearly departed now."**

 **"Jedite!" Princess Raye scolded through tortured sobs.**

 **Princess Raye and Sailors Moon, Venus, & Jupiter were continuing to sob over the death of Princess Amy or as they had now known her Sailor Mercury.**

 **Prince Darien just then came up to the sailor scouts & Lord Jedite, "I'm sorry for this." he sighed sadly.**

 **"Oh no! Darien! The information that nasty Queen Beryl gave me was** _ **false**_ **," Princess Mina sobbed bitterly. "we weren't supposed to be protecting** _ **you**_ **! We were supposed to be protecting** _ **Amy**_ **!"**

 **"Don't worry everyone," the Prince of the Earth said gently. "everything will turn out all right in the end... you'll see."**

 **That very same evening, Princesses Serena, Lita, Raye, & Mina were still sobbing over the loss of their Mercurian ally.**

 **"Amy would have made a great sailor scout!" Princess Mina sobbed.**

 **"She was very brave & selfless," Princess Serena wept. "she gave her own life to save the Moon Kingdom!"**

 **"Nope I can't do this," Lord Zoisite said. "it's not right!"**

 **"Come on Zoisite! Hang in there," Neflite said forcefully. "keep going girls."**

 **"Her eyes... there was so much hope in her eyes!" Princess Raye wept.**

 **"Yeah... and do you remember the times when she'd try to be funny?" Princess Lita asked.**

 **"I wish I'd laughed more!" Princess Mina sobbed.**

 **"Me too." Princess Serena wept.**

 **"Stop it," Zoisite shouted. "Amy is not gone!"**

 **"Zoisite," Jedite said insensitively. "Princess Amy has gone to meet her maker and that's all there is to it!"**

 **"The gate's closed forever Zoisite," Princess Lita said. "there's no way..."**

 **"NO YOU'RE WRONG," Lord Zoisite yelled furiously also feeling hurt. "ALL OF YOU!"**

 **"Zoisite!" Neflite called.**

 **"NO! LET GO OF ME!" Zoisite screamed in pain & agony running off.**

 **"I'll go talk to him." Neflite sighed.**

 **"We're going to miss you Amy." Princess Raye wept.**

 **"We're going to miss you like crazy!" Princess Serena sobbed.**

 **The other princesses continued sobbing over their dear friend, the lost Princess Amy of Mercury.**

 **When Lord Neflite caught up to Lord Zoisite, he saw his ailing friend holding the holy blade to his chest.**

 **"No Zoisite," the frightened Lord Neflite called out. "what are you doing!"**

 **"I WANT TO JOIN AMY IN THE AFTERLIFE NEFLITE!" Lord Zoisite sobbed bitterly.**

 **Queen Serenity came into the prayer room to find Zoisite with the blade of the ancient sword pointed at his heart.**

 **"I know you wish to be with Amy," Queen Serenity said. "but committing suicide is not the best solution for going about this."**

 **"What must I do?" Lord Zoisite asked Queen Serenity.**

 **"You must make an everlasting promise," Queen Serenity explained to Zoisite. "but not just** _ **any**_ **oath but the promise of true love's protection."**

 **Lord Zoisite put the holy blade down then closed his green eyes.**

 **"Amy my love... I offer you this gift of protection," Lord Zoisite promised. "no matter what time period we are in... our romance shall be preserved."**

 **"That's the spirit Lord Zoisite!" Queen Serenity exclaimed.**

 **"And Neflite... this I promise you... with both you & Princess Lita of Jupiter by my side," Lord Zoisite said. "we shall go into enemy territory and rescue my Princess Amy of Mercury!"**

 **"You can always** _ **always**_ **count on Princess Jupiter & me!" Lord Neflite said to Lord Zoisite.**

 **And soon enough, Lord Zoisite was inventing something that he hoped would help him find his beloved Princess Amy of Mercury from the depths of the Negaverse.**

 **Keiichi awoke the next morning at six o'clock to the sound of Masaya knocking on his door.**

 **"Hey, Keiichi, are you up and dressed," the 18-year-old asked his 16-year-old brother. "we're going to be leaving for the ferry dock in forty-five minutes!"**


	11. The Generals Arrive Part 1

**The Generals Arrive Part 1**

 **"I'm awake, Masaya," Keiichi called. "I am also packed and I am getting dressed!"**

 **a little while later on the ferry to Promised Island (they had decided not to go by plane) after picking Rini up from the Tsukino household, Masaya had a memory of the Silver Millennium.**

 **Within his mwmory, down in the depths of the Negaverse, Princess Amy was hard at work creating a transmitter so she could communicate with her friends in the Moon Kingdom.**

 **Back in the Moon Kingdom, Lord Zoisite was still tinkering with his own invention.**

 **Queen Serenity had summoned Princess Raye into her throne room.**

 **"You wanted to see me, my queen?" Princess Raye asked Queen Serenity.**

 **"Serena told me that you wanted to get stronger Raye," Queen Serenity said. "and there is only one way to do that."**

 **"What is it?" Princess Raye asked Queen Serenity.**

 **"You must go to the second moon of Mars which is Deimos," Queen Serenity explained to Princess Raye. "also known as the Moon of Terror."**

 **"Oh I don't care what it take for me to grow stronger," Princess Raye said to Queen Serenity. "Queen Beryl did take Amy away from all of us!"**

 **Queen Serenity just magically opened up a portal to Deimos.**

 **"Be safe Raye." Queen Serenity said.**

 **"Thank you Queen Serenity." Princess Raye said gently.**

 **Princess Raye then jumped through the portal to Deimos.**

 **Lord Jedite came into the Moon Queen's throne room.**

 **"Where has Raye gone?" Lord Jedite asked Queen Serenity worriedly.**

 **"I had sent her on a mission to get stronger." Queen Serenity answered Lord Jedite seriously.**

 **"You have sent Raye on a mission to get stronger," Lord Jedite asked Queen Serenity. "but to where?"**

 **"I sent her off to Deimos." Queen Serenity answered Lord Jedite seriously once more.**

 **"Mars's Moon of Terror," Jedite asked Queen Serenity. "but when is she coming back?"**

 **"The answer isn't '** _ **when**_ **' Jedite," Queen Serenity answered gravely serious. "it is '** _ **if**_ **' she will be coming back."**

 **"Raye!" Lord Jedite called.**

 **"Take it easy Jedite!" Queen Serenity said.**

 **Back in the Negaverse, Queen Beryl did not necessarily like what she was seeing.**

 **"So," Queen Beryl laughed. "the Martian Princess is training on Deimos!"**

 **Queen Beryl then summoned Serpen to spy on Princess Raye while Kern watched over Princess Amy who was being held prisoner in the nasty queen's dungeon.**

 **Back on Deimos, Princess Raye was training long and hard with Yuuchirou.**

 **"Oh Yuuchirou," Princess Raye asked worriedly. "do you think that I will ever earn my sailor scout powers?"**

 **But Yuuchirou had some great advice for the Princess of Mars.**

 **"Everything in the universe has its own essence... and that includes planetary warriors," Yuuchirou told Princess Raye. "you will use your force of will to unlock your sailor scout powers when the time is right."**

 **"I don't follow," Princess Raye told her trainer. "what are you saying?"**

 **"I am saying," Yuuchirou said to Princess Raye. "that force of will and determination is all that you need."**

 **Back in the Moon palace, the other girls were trying to help Lord Zoisite get in touch with his inner most feelings and their assistance was proven to be extremely helpful in the end.**

 **After the girls and the rest of his comrades left him alone, Zoisite pictured Princess Amy of Mercury singing with him.**

 **Lord Zoisite:** _ **I want to see you**_ **;**

 _ **But I cannot see you**_ **;**

 _ **So lonely that**_ **;**

 _ **It feels like I**_ **'** _ **m dying**_ **;**

 _ **Somehow there must be**_ **;**

 _ **Some other way**_ **;**

 _ **I can**_ **'** _ **t endure this anymore**_ **;**

 _ **Back then everyday**_ **;**

 _ **All I had to do was**_ **;**

 _ **Want to and I**_ **'** _ **d see you**_ **;**

 _ **But that still wasn**_ **'** _ **t enough**_ **;**

 _ **Saying this**_ **;**

 _ **It**_ **'** _ **s selfish of me**_ **;**

 _ **Isn**_ **'** _ **t it**_ **;**

 _ **Lonely distance**_ **;**

 _ **The two of us are connected**_ **;**

 _ **By the sky**_ **;**

 _ **The painful distance**_ **;**

 **Princess Amy:** _ **Even your crying face**_ **;**

 **Lord Zoisite:** _ **I really love you**_ **;**

 **Princess Amy:** _ **In my dreams**_ **;**

 _ **Is cute**_ **;**

 **Now Lord Zoisite & Princess Amy began to sing together.**

 **Princess Amy & Lord Zoisite: **_**Wanna be with you**_ **;**

 _ **Wanna be with you**_ **;**

 **Lord Zoisite sang alone again.**

 **Lord Zoisite:** _ **Wanna be with you**_ **.**

 **"Amy." Lord Zoisite yawned.**

 **Lord Zoisite then fell asleep right at his computer.**

 **While Lord Zoisite slept on, his invention received an incoming transmission from the Negaverse without him even knowing it.**

 **"** _ **Watashi wa koko yo**_ **!** _ **Tasukete**_ **!** _ **Tasukete**_ **! Tasukete," Princess Amy called out. "I'm here! Help me! Help me! Help me!"**

 **Princess Raye returned to the Moon Kingdom later on that night and went straight to her bedchamber to get some well deserved shut eye.**

 **"I'm home at last." Princess Raye said.**

 **At about one o'clock in the morning, Lord Zoisite awoke when a voice called out to him.**

 **"This is a transmission from the Negaverse," the voice said. "can anyone hear me?"**

 **Lord Zoisite** _ **nearly**_ **fell off of his computer chair.**

 **"Amy is alive!" Lord Zoisite exclaimed.**

 **Prince Darien & Lord Neflite both opened their eyes quickly.**

 **"What," Prince Darien asked. "are you kidding us Zoisite?"**

 **"** _ **Ami**_ **-** _ **chan wa ikite iru**_ **," Lord Neflite asked Lord Zoisite. "Amy is alive?"**

 **"She knew we'd never stop searching for her," Lord Zoisite exclaimed. "she's transmitting from somewhere in the Dark Kingdom in the Negaverse! Now if I don't lose the signal I should be able to figure out where she's transmitting from!"**

 **Lord Zoisite then began typing furiously on his computer trying to locate his princess's signal.**

 **"Were you able to find the Princess of Mercury?" Prince Darien asked Lord Zoisite.**

 **"Yes I have! Amy's not dead thank goodness," Lord Zoisite answered Prince Darien honestly. "she's transmitting from somewhere inside Queen Beryl's palace! Somehow Amy's been able to survive all alone in that frozen and forgotten place!"**

 **"I'll load up the ship," Prince Darien said. "Amy will be happy to see you again."**

 **"And while you're doing that," Lord Neflite said to Prince Darien. "I will give the girls a call and tell them the excellent news."**

 **"I bet you the girls are going to be tickled pink to hear about Amy!" Lord Zoisite said to Lord Neflite.**

 **"Tell them to start packing," Lord Neflite said to Lord Zoisite. "we leave at sun-up."**

 **"May I borrow your phone Neflite?" Lord Zoisite asked.**

 **"Go ahead Zoisite." Lord Neflite answered.**

 **Over on the planet Uranus, Princess Amara awoke by the sound of her phone.**

 **"** _ **Moshimoshi**_ **," Princess Amara asked in a totally bushed manner. "hello?"**

 **"Amy is alive!" Lord Zoisite exclaimed on the other end of the line.**

 **"Just what I have been waiting to hear," Princess Amara answered excitedly. "the rest of the outer scouts & I will be there momentarily!"**

 **After the other girls had been contacted about the news about Princess Amy, Princess Lita of Jupiter, Lord Neflite of Earth & Jupiter, & Lord Zoisite of Earth & Mercury were off to the Negaverse to find as well as come to Princess Mercury's rescue while the others stayed behind on the moon to prepare a special surprise for the innocent Mercurian Princess.**

 _ **How interesting**_ **, Prince Sammy of the Sun thought.** _ **my darling Amy is finally returning home to me**_ **.**

 **Back in Queen Beryl's dungeon, Kern was feeling overloaded by memories of his daughter, Trista.**

 **"Help me," the King of Pluto said to the Princess of Mercury. "help me please!"**

 **"What's the matter?" Princess Amy asked the Plutonian King.**

 **"I want to be with my daughter again," King Kern said to Princess Amy. "please heal me so I can be with her once more."**

 **"Who is your daughter?" Princess Amy asked King Kern of Pluto.**

 **"Her name is Princess Trista of Pluto." the King of Pluto answered the Princess of Mercury.**

 **"Princess Trista of Pluto," Princess Amy said to King Kern. "wait a second! I know her!"**

 **"Would you please please please heal me?" King Kern asked Princess Amy of Mercury.**

 **"But of course... though let me transform first," Princess Amy said to King Kern. "Mercury Power!"**

 **Princess Amy transformed into Sailor Mercury.**

 **"Help me! Help me," King Kern said to Sailor Mercury. "I do not wish to be surrounded by negativity any longer!"**

 **"Mercury Crystal Healing Activation!" Sailor Mercury called out.**

 **Sailor Mercury then quickly healed King Kern of Pluto.**

 **"I thank you kindly." King Kern said.**

 **King Kern of Pluto then passed out on the floor just outside of Sailor Mercury's cell door.**

 **Meanwhile, Lords Neflite & Zoisite and Princess Lita found the Mercurian Princess's transmitter.**

 **"Well," Princess Lita said. "here's the transmitter."**

 **"But where is Amy?" Lord Neflite asked Princess Lita.**

 **"Don't take this the wrong way Neflite," Princess Lita answered. "but I do not know."**

 **Suddenly, an arrow was fired directly at Princess Lita and Lords Neflite & Zoisite.**

 **Back at the Moon palace, Queen Serenity came into the royal ballroom and theater.**

 **"How are the preparations for Amy's surprise concert coming along?" Queen Serenity asked everyone who was working hard on the preparations for Princess Amy's arrival.**

 **"It'll be more than just a concert." Prince Sammy said to Queen Serenity.**

 **"What do you mean?" Queen Serenity asked Prince Sammy.**

 **"It'll be a concert** _ **ball**_ **!" Princess Serena exclaimed.**

 **Everyone began to hear a loud snore coming from Lord Jedite.**

 **"Sheesh! Shouldn't somebody do something about Jedite and his booming snoring?" Prince Sammy asked irritably.**

 **"** _ **Watashi no shu Jedaito nemuri shimashou**_ **," Princess Raye whispered softly. "let my Lord Jedite sleep."**

 **Masaya was brought out of his memory by the sound of Rini calling out his name.**


	12. The Generals Arrive Part 2

**The Generals Arrive Part 2**

 **"Masaya," Rini called out. "hey, Masaya! It's time to get off of the ferry, we're finally at Promised Island!"**

 **Masaya jerked with a start, "Oh, sorry, Kid, I didn't see you there." he said to Rini.**

 **"Well," Rini said to Masaya. "it is time to disembark."**

 **Rini grabbed her suitcase and she began to disembark the ferry, when she noticed Katsuji staggering while he was walking.**

 **"Oh boy," Katsuji said dizzily. "I do not feel so good."**

 **"Uh-oh," Rini called out. "Kazuyuki! Katsuji is getting ready to throw up!"**

 **Kazuyuki ran up to Katsuji and handed him a sandwich bag full of pita chips in order to keep his motion sickness under control.**

 **"Here, Katsuji," Kazuyuki shouted. "have some pita chips to settle your stomach!"**

 **After having his pita chips, Katsuji joined his other three brothers and Rini on solid ground.**

 **"How do you feel now, Katsuji?" Rini asked, she was curious.**

 **"Very well," Katsuji answered. "thanks to both you and Kazuyuki, Rini."**

 **"That is rad, Katsuji," Keiichi groaned with a stretch of his arms up high to the sky before picking up his suitcase. "because, I can't wait to rest beneath a leafy sakura tree to keep myself cool as well as write some poems."**

 **"Ooh, poems," Rini asked out of interest. "what kind of poems, Keiichi?"**

 **"Sorry, Rini," Keiichi said. "but my poems are personal and private."**

 **Keiichi then picked up his suitcase and quickly raced to catch up with Masaya.**

 **"That's because all of Keiichi's poems are love poems about Amy." Masaya laughed.**

 **Keiichi just blushed scarlet red with embarrassment.**

 **"Awww! That's so sweet!" Rini exclaimed.**

 **"Masaya! Stop embarrassing Keiichi!" Kazuyuki scolded sharply.**

 **"Sorry, Kazuyuki." Masaya said.**

 **"You should really apologize to Keiichi." Kazuyuki reprimanded Masaya.**

 **"Sorry, Keiichi." Masaya said.**

 **"That's all right, Masaya." Keiichi said.**

 **Upon arrival at the Welcome House, Katsuji saw Mamoru playing a game of basketball with Wataru.**

 **"Funny," Katsuji said in surprise. "where have I seen that girl before?"**


	13. The Generals Arrive Part 3

**The Generals Arrive Part 3**

 **Luna came up to the second oldest Stanton boy, "That is because she is one of your three younger sisters, Katsuji." she told him.**

 **"One of my three younger sisters," Katsuji said in disbelief. "oh, Luna, get out of town."**

 **"Think back, Katsuji," Luna urged. "think back to your life as Lord Neflite of Earth & Jupiter during the Silver Millennium."**

 **Katsuji began to think back to his previous life during the Silver Millennium upon the Moon Kingdom.**

 **Within Katsuji's memory, a young girl with short brown hair and brown eyes was playing a game of Luna Hoop (the Silver Millennium's version of basketball) one on one against Princess Lita of Jupiter.**

 **"You can do it, Galatea," Lord Neflite called out. "you can beat the Princess of Jupiter easily!"**

 **Lady Galatea of Earth & Jupiter grabbed the Luna ball from Princess Lita.**

 **"Thanks, Big Bro!" Lady Galatea called out.**

 **Lady Galatea dribbled the ball and slammed it through the hoop just before it transformed into a sparkling silver crystal discus.**

 **Katsuji quickly came out of his memory, "I remember." he said to Luna.**

 **Katsuji watched on in awe as Mamoru slammed the basketball through the hoop,** _ **nothing**_ **but net.**

 **"Go go, Galatea!" Katsuji cheered for Mamoru.**

 **That was enough to make Mamoru miss her next basket.**

 **"What," Mamoru asked Katsuji. "what did you just now call me?"**


	14. An Athlete Remembers

**An Athlete Remembers**

 **"It is obvious to me that you don't remember that you were one of my three younger sisters, Mamoru." Katsuji said gently.**

 **"One of your three younger sisters," Mamoru said in disbelief. "oh, Katsuji, get out of town."**

 **"Think back, Mamoru," Katsuji urged. "think back to your life as Lady Galatea of Earth & Jupiter during the Silver Millennium."**

 **Mamoru began to think back to her previous life during the Silver Millennium upon the Moon Kingdom.**

 **Within Mamoru's memory, a young girl with short brown hair and brown eyes was playing a game of Luna Hoop one on one against Princess Lita of Jupiter.**

 **"You can do it, Galatea," Lord Neflite called out. "you can beat the Princess of Jupiter easily!"**

 **Lady Galatea of Earth & Jupiter grabbed the Luna ball from Princess Lita.**

 **"Thanks, Big Bro!" Lady Galatea called out.**

 **Lady Galatea dribbled the ball and slammed it through the hoop just before it transformed into a sparkling silver crystal discus.**

 **Mamoru quickly came out of her memory.**

 **"So, you remember now, Mamoru?" Katsuji asked.**

 **"I remember." Mamoru answered Katsuji.**

 **"I** _ **knew**_ **you would!" Katsuji exclaimed.**

 **Suddenly, Mamoru & Katsuji heard the irritable sound of Keiichi groaning, he was frustrated.**


	15. A Sign Of Sailor Ganymede

**A Sign Of Sailor Ganymede**

 **"Oh no," Keiichi groaned. "no! No!"**

 **Mamoru & Katsuji raced over to the mighty oak tree where Keiichi sat in the shade **_**trying**_ **to work on his poetry.**

 **"What's the matter, Keiichi?" Katsuji asked, he was showing some concern.**

 **"I can't write a** _ **single**_ **poem about Amy, Katsuji." Keiichi groaned irritably.**

 **"Oh, Keiichi." Mamoru called.**

 **"What is it, Miss Mamoru?" Keiichi asked.**

 **Mamoru cleared her throat and she began to sing to Keiichi.**

 **Mamoru:** _ **As I look into the sky at night**_ **;**

 _ **A ray of sparkling starlight beams**_ **;**

 _ **Angels sing from up above**_ **;**

 _ **All around me**_ **;**

 _ **They soar**_ **;**

 _ **Echoing sweet**_ **;**

 **Artemis heard Mamoru's beautiful song as it began to calm Keiichi.**

 **"It can't be!" Artemis exclaimed.**

 **Luna walked over to Artemis's side, "It can't be what?" she asked as Mamoru continued to calm the** _ **still**_ **irritable Keiichi.**

 **Mamoru:** _ **As I walk on through the wilderness**_ **;**

 _ **With the guidance from the light**_ **;**

 _ **Underneath the bright red star**_ **;**

 _ **I meet the master of miracles**_ **;**

 _ **And the miracles will never end**_ **;**

 _ **As they spread throughout the land**_ **;**

 _ **Songs of love and joy will overflow**_ **;**

 _ **Around the world from hand to hand**_ **;**

 **"The Sailor Scout of Song and Spirit," Luna exclaimed. "Sailor Ganymede is reawakening within the body of Mamoru Minakami! I do not believe this!"**

 **Mamoru began to glow as she continued singing to Keiichi.**

 **Mamoru:** _ **Led by the one star**_ **;**

 _ **Brightly in places**_ **;**

 _ **Shining in the distance**_ **;**

 _ **And answering all of my prayers**_ **;**

 _ **Flowers bloom and birds sing**_ **;**

 _ **Sweetly they**_ **'** _ **re calling**_ **;**

 _ **So full of mystery**_ **;**

 _ **The world around me is**_ **;**

 _ **Giving myself to**_ **;**

 _ **One who**_ **'** _ **ll protect me**_ **;**

 _ **Promising my love**_ **;**

 _ **And all my faith and devotion**_ **;**

 _ **Angels**_ **'** _ **song of echoes**_ **;**

 _ **Sweetly in the night sky**_ **;**

 _ **Calling me to join them**_ **;**

 _ **To join them prancing as one**_ **;**

 _ **To join them prancing as one**_ **.**

 **Mamoru stopped glowing as Keiichi was now calm.**

 **"You sang that to me... once before," Keiichi said to Mamoru. "upon the Moon Kingdom... during the Silver Millennium."**


	16. The First Of Twelve Lost Scouts

**The First Of Twelve Lost Scouts**

 **"Are you sure I sang to you?" Mamoru asked Keiichi, she was uncertain.**

 **"Quite sure, Mamoru." Keiichi answered the athlete.**

 **Luna & Artemis quickly raced up to Mamoru & Keiichi.**

 **"Keiichi wouldn't lie like this, Miss Mamoru." Artemis gently said.**

 **"Think back, Miss Mamoru," Luna urged. "think back to your previous life as Lady Galatea of Earth & Jupiter during the Silver Millennium, think back to the young 16-year-old Lord of Earth & Mercury who would spend most of his time grabbing some z's beneath the shade of Queen Serenity's sakura tree."**

 **Mamoru began to think back to the time of the Silver Millennium.**

 **Within Mamoru's memory, Lord Zoisite saw Lady Galatea with another man.**

 **"GALATEA," Lord Zoisite shouted furiously. "HOW COULD YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON THE ONE YOU TRULY LOVE? PRINCE ZEUS OF JUPITER, PRINCESS LITA'S OLDER BROTHER! AND HOW CAN YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON ME?** _ **ME**_ **, YOUR LIFELONG FRIEND!"**

 **"Zoisite, I can explain, it's not what it looks like," Lady Galatea called out. "I'm not really all that into this stuck-up Prince of Earth's Kingdom of Nemesis!"**

 **"SAVE IT!" Lord Zoisite yelled at Lady Galatea, he was not only furious but he was upset as well.**

 **A few hours later, Lady Galatea found Lord Zoisite sitting beneath Queen Serenity's sakura tree reading to Lady Athena, one of his own three younger sisters.**

 **"What happens next, Brother Mine?" Lady Athena of Earth & Mercury asked Lord Zoisite.**

 **Just as Lord Zoisite was about to read on, he heard Lady Galatea singing to him.**

 **Lady Galatea:** _ **As I look into the sky at night**_ **;**

 _ **A ray of sparkling starlight beams**_ **;**

 _ **Angels sing from up above**_ **;**

 _ **All around me**_ **;**

 _ **They soar**_ **;**

 _ **Echoing sweet**_ **;**

 _ **As I walk on through the wilderness**_ **;**

 _ **With the guidance from the light**_ **;**

 _ **Underneath the bright red star**_ **;**

 _ **I meet the master of miracles**_ **;**

 _ **And the miracles will never end**_ **;**

 _ **As they spread throughout the land**_ **;**

 _ **Songs of love and joy will overflow**_ **;**

 _ **Around the world from hand to hand**_ **;**

 _ **Led by the one star**_ **;**

 _ **Brightly in places**_ **;**

 _ **Shining in the distance**_ **;**

 _ **And answering all of my prayers**_ **;**

 _ **Flowers bloom and birds sing**_ **;**

 _ **Sweetly they**_ **'** _ **re calling**_ **;**

 _ **So full of mystery**_ **;**

 _ **The world around me is**_ **;**

 _ **Giving myself to**_ **;**

 _ **One who**_ **'** _ **ll protect me**_ **;**

 _ **Promising my love**_ **;**

 _ **And all my faith and devotion**_ **;**

 _ **Angels**_ **'** _ **song of echoes**_ **;**

 _ **Sweetly in the night sky**_ **;**

 _ **Calling me to join them**_ **;**

 _ **To join them prancing as one**_ **;**

 _ **To join them prancing as one**_ **.**

 **Now, Lord Zoisite was calm enough to forgive his friend.**

 **"Thank you, Galatea," Lord Zoisite said. "I needed that, plus, I forgive you."**

 **Mamoru came out of her memory and she was now reawakened as Sailor Ganymede.**

 **"I remember," Sailor Ganymede said. "I am Sailor Ganymede."**

 **Back with the Heart Snatchers, Queen Metallia was resurrected and Queen Beryl had been revived.**

 **"Oh no!" Professor Souichi Tomoe exclaimed.**

 **Kaorinite came over to her master, "What is it, Professor?" she asked.**

 **"Another sailor scout has reawakened, Kaori." Professor Tomoe answered.**

 **"Oh, and we cannot and will not have that," Kaorinite said to Professor Tomoe. "where is that little brat located?"**

 **"Her location is Promised Island," Souichi answered Kaorinite. "and her guise is that of one Mamoru Minakami."**

 **Kaorinite received a daimon egg from Professor Tomoe and nodded.**

 **"I know what I must do," Kaorinite said to Professor Tomoe. "I must take that little meddler's pure heart crystal!"**


End file.
